Ritsu will be MINE!
by Stagelove123
Summary: When Ritsu finally falls in love with Takano-san, his old friend comes back. His name is Jake Johnson and when his friend confronts Takano, he finds out that they were engaged. Jake tells Takano he knows who he really is. He tells him about what the break up did to Ritsu. He tells Takano that he will not give Ritsu to someone like him! Will Takano win Ritsu heart before Jake does?
1. Pre-story

**Hey guys so this is my new story. This story is called** _ **Ritsu will be mine!**_ **There will be my OC in this story! He was a guest star on my story F.L.C.B.A.B.Y.S.T BUT this his first story where he is a main character. So here is the back story/notes about Jake and his relationship with Ritsu.**

 **Jake Johnson**

 **Ritsu best friend/EX-Lover**

 **Age 26 (He is the same age as Ritsu just one month Younger)**

 **Loves Ritsu more than anything**

 **Ritsu has some feeling for him still but he is in love with Takano more**

 **Jake is a little taller than Ritsu. He has black hair and grey eyes. He has pale skin and rosy lips. He is an 'emo' guy. He owns only skinny jeans and black shirt with cartoons/bands/stupid saying. He keeps the ring he gave Ritsu around his neck on a necklace.**

 **Jake is British but he can speak Japanese thanks to Ritsu.**

 **Instead of Ritsu coming back and meeting Takano aka Saga after 10 years, I made it nine! It fits with the Story.**

 **Let's just say Ritsu moved to England during summer break and turn 16 during that time! (This fits into my story even though I know it's not what really happened)**

 **When Ritsu moved to England, he lives by himself in an apartment that his parents had up there. Jake was a homeless boy who Ritsu saved and took in when he moved to England. Ritsu did everything he could to help Jake because he reminded him of Saga Masamune. Jake was very grateful to Ritsu for helping him. Jake soon realized that Ritsu was a drug addict and alcoholic. He also slept around A LOT! Jake helped him get clean and help him stop whoring around. Ritsu became very depressed and suicidal after he stopped doing everything he did. He would cut himself and throw up everything he ate. Jake also helped him with his depression and suicidal thoughts. He got him to eat again also. Jake and he soon fell in love with each other. They decided to date in their senior year in high school. (They dated for 7 of the 9 years he was gone.) They got engaged in their senior year in college. Ritsu broke off the engagement when he came back to Japan to come to terms with his past. Jake wanted to go with him but Ritsu told him he only be gone a year. They promised to wait for each other but Ritsu broke that promise when he met Saga again. (Let's just say Ritsu never worked for his Father and his first job back was with Takano-san)**

 **First year in England and 2** **nd** **year in high school (Ritsu/Jake are 16 and was a junkie and a whore)**

 **3** **rd** **year in HS (Ritsu/Jake are 17 and was depressed and didn't eat anything. He cut himself and tried to kill himself a couple times)**

 **4** **th** **Year in HS (Jake (18) and Ritsu(18) fell in love and started dating)**

 **1** **st** **year in College (Jake(19) and Ritsu(19)In love and dating)**

 **2** **nd** **year in College (Jake(20) and Ritsu(20) in love and dating)**

 **3** **rd** **year in college (both of them are 21 and In love and dating)**

 **4** **th** **year in college (both of them are 22 and they get engaged)**

 **1** **st** **Year out of college ( both of them are 23 In love and engaged)**

 **2** **nd** **Year out of college (both of them are 24 and In love and engaged)**

 **3** **rd** **Year out of college (Ritsu/Jake are 25. Ritsu wants to go back to Japan to come to terms with his past. He tells Jake that before he can get married, he needs to see his parents and accept everything that happen back in Japan. Ritsu breaks off their engagement for the mean while. Ritsu promises that he isn't going back to fuck and fall in love with other people. Ritsu tells him that even if he isn't going to do this Jake should because he never been with anyone but him. Jake refuses to do that because he loves Ritsu and him only. They promise either only to wait and Ritsu leaves. He gets a job as a Manga editor and finds Masamune)**

 **Jake and Ritsu are 26. Jake is getting worried about Ritsu because it's been a year and he hasn't come back and stopped writing letter so he goes to Japan and finds out Ritsu is trying to be taken away by his boss. Jake then learns that his boss is no other then Saga Masamune.**

 **So that is all you really need to know I guess! Well story time!**

 **P.S. I write more chapters for F.L.C.B.A.B.Y.S.T. BUT it is done! There will be extra chapters that are just to see how their relationship goes throughout the year!**


	2. Prologue

**This is a new story of mine! You guys already know this is you read the Pre-story. I just wanted to say that Ritsu will be OOC. I don't think there is anything wrong with Ritsu as he is! I just need to change him for the story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing I own is the story.**

 **Ritsu will be mine!**

 **Prologue: Ritsu POV**

It all started a year ago when I first moved back to Japan. I didn't come back here to fool around or fall in love. I had someone waiting for me back in England and I loved him very much. After the break-up between Saga-Senpai and me, I moved to England and started to do bad things. I became very addicted to cocaine and alcohol. I smoked a lot of cigarettes and slept with anyone and everyone. I lived in an house my parents had up there for business and vacations. I lived alone until I met a boy who was the same age as me. He was homeless and living in an abandoned building next to my house. I took him in and brought him everything he need. I thought that I was doing this out of the kindness of my heart but I really was doing this because he reminded me of my Senpai. I couldn't help my Senpai and that broke me up inside. So I helped him as best as I could. His name is Jake Johnson and he saved me. He helped me stop drinking and snorting cocaine. He slowly helped me quit smoking and even helped me stop sleeping around. After that, I became very depressed and suicidal. I cut everyday and starved myself. He helped me with this also. He was my best friend and my savior. In our senior year of high school, Jake confessed to me and we started to date. As time passed, I had the perfect relationship. The one you see in movie or read in books. The playful, loving, sexual, and dorky relationship everyone always wants. We got engaged in our senior year of college and stayed that way for two years. We were together for seven long years until I felt I had to go home. I missed my family and I need to tell them about Jake. I also realized that I need to come to terms will my past. Don't get me wrong, I was madly in love with Jake but Saga-Senpai was still in the back of my mind. He was hunting me and it held me back even though I didn't want to admit it. I need to find Saga-Senpai and confront him once and for all. I regretted his and mine relationship because I never got to really find out what happen. I needed to put this to rest before I could marry Jake. Jake wanted to come with me but I told him to stay. When I gave him the ring back at the airport, he was so shocked and scared. I told him I wasn't going to cheat on him or fall in love with anyone else. I wanted him to have fun though and I told him that too. I was his first relationship and I wanted him to make sure that I really was what he wanted. He called me a dumbass and told me he wasn't going to do that. He said 'I love you and only you. I won't cheat on you or even look at another person. I will wait for you Ritsu.' I told him I would wait for him too. He finally agreed to keep the ring but he made me promise to write and video chat as much as I could. I promised him and I left. When I came back to Japan, I met with my parents and finally told them about Jake and how I was gay. They were pissed and shocked at first but they accepted Jake and my sexually. Jake and I video chatted every chance we could and I wrote to him every day. I started looking for Saga-Senpai but had no luck for a month until I got a new job at _Marukawa Publishing_ as a Manga editor. When I met him again he was not Saga-Senpai anymore, he was Takano-san, my boss. When I found out about him, I questioned him right away and he seemed confused. He told me that I was the one who did something to him. He said that I was the one who roundhouse kicked him and then left without a trace. I wanted to tell him about what he did to me. I wanted to say because of him I started to drink and do drugs and sleep around. I wanted to tell him that I became depressed and tried to kill myself and cut and starved myself. However when I looked in his eyes, I could see pain in them and for some weird reason that stopped me in my tracks. He told me that no matter whom he was with he couldn't forget me and that he was going to make me say I love him again. That is when everything turned upside down and my life became crazy. For the first two months, I didn't give in to him and I still video chatted/wrote letters to my Jake. Slowly things stated to change and I stopped writing to him. The video chats were ignored and Takano-san started to take over my heart. I broke my promises to Jake. First, I stopped writing and video chatting. Second, I slept with Takano-san a lot. After a year, I broke my last promise because I was in love with this perverted, demonic, crazy man. I broke all my promises to the man I loved. Jake was gone out of my mind. I didn't even think about him because all I could think about was Takano-san. He loved me and I loved him. I was ready to confess to Takano-san and try to give us another chance. That was until Jake was standing outside our apartment complex after we got off work. That is when things got way more CREAZIER in the life of Onodera Ritsu.

 **Oh no, Ritsu you are in so much trouble! Lol so this is the Prologue of this story. I am in the zone right now so I will be writing Chapter One. Let's get to this shall we?**


	3. Chapter One

**So who is ready to get into this story? I know I am! Lol as I said before Ritsu is OOC and Jake is mine. I don't think Takano-san will be OOC but we will just have to see huh? Here is Chapter One of** _ **Ritsu will be mine**_ **my loves!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter One: Ritsu POV**

It was a warm Friday night when Takano-san and I left work. We had a whole weekend off and I was gonna stay with Takano-san. He said it was an order from my boss and in all honesty I didn't care anymore. I wanted to stay with him and finally tell him I loved him. When I didn't fight back, Takano-san was shocked and I just smiled. He said that I must be in good mood and I said I have something to tell him when we got home. He eyes open wide and asked if he should be scared. I told him no and that he has been waiting for this for 10 years. He thought it about while we entered the subway. It wasn't until we got off on our stop that it finally clicked in his head. He turned to me in shock again and I turned my head to the side in confusion. Takano-san blushed and I realized what it was that he was shocked and blushing about. He figured out about what I wanted to tell him. I smile and held out my hand for him to take. He blushed deeper and took my hand. We walked to the apartment and when we got closer, Takano-san seemed to snap and started to pull me and walk faster. I didn't mind this time and I let myself be pulled and rushed. When we finally reached the front of the building, my heart stopped. I looked at the back of a man with black hair. He was a little taller than me and was dressed in 'emo' clothes. I knew who he was in a second. In front of us was a man who I used to love and who saved me when the man who was holding my hand broke my heart. The color drained from my face and I let go of Takano-san hand. He got confused and turned to me. He saw what I looked like and was about to ask what was wrong until we heard the same man who used to have my heart turn around and call my name.

"Ritsu it's you!" He ran up to me and jumped on me and knocked me to the ground. He hugged me close as I laid on the ground in shock. I looked over at Takano-san who was getting pissed. "Ritsu I missed you so much."

"Jake…" He giggled and pulled back from his warm hug. He put his hand on my cheek and I jumped a little.

"I was going to yell at you for not writing and video chatting but then I saw you and I can't be mad at you now. I missed you so much. I thought about you every day. I counted down the days till I could come back to you like we planned. Now, here I am!" He hugged me again and I am still too shocked to do anything.

"Jake…" He giggled again and pulled back.

"Is that all you can say to your fiancé?" I jumped again and I could feel Takano-san shaking with rage. I looked up at him and saw the hate, anger, sadness and pain mixed up in his eyes. Finally, Jake got off me and helped me off the ground. All I could do is stare at him as he smiled at me. He saw Takano-san then and turned his head in confusion. I saw the look in his eyes though as he stared at Takano-san. He was thinking and looking him up and down. Takano-san stared at him but not the same way. Takano-san is trying to see who is better for me. He is judging Jake.

"Who is this, Ritsu?" Jake asked me turning to look at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Jake this is Takano Masamune, Takano-san this Jake Johnson." I said on a shaking voice. Jake narrowed his eyes when I said Masamune and I hope to god he doesn't put two and two together.

"Hello." Jake started to talk in Japanese now and he bowed a little and then held out his hand. Takano-san shook his hand.

"Hello, can you speak Japanese?" Takano-san asked him. Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"Ritsu taught me how when we were in High School. I can speak, write and read in Japanese. Can you speak English?" To anyone else, they would seem like they were trying to make small talk. However to me, I know they are trying to one up each other and Jake is trying to find out if he can talk to me in English without Takano-san knowing what he is saying.

"No, I can only speak Japanese." Jake nods his head and smiles at me.

"Ritsu, can we go to your apartment? I am tired from the long flight and I want to cuddle and go to sleep." Jake said in Japanese and I can feel Takano-san anger from here.

"I'm sorry but Ritsu and I have something to do so he will be staying with me tonight." Takano-san said in his dark and scary voice that made me shook. Jake's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Well, I don't know what is more important than him catching up with his best friend." Jake didn't say he was my fiancé and I let out a sigh. Jake grabbed his bag. He bowed to Takano-san and then turned to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Takano-san calls after me but I am already in the building. Jake and I get to my apartment and he makes himself at home. _Thank god I cleaned the other day!_ After a minute, I sit down next to him. He turns to me and I am bracing myself for the questions about Takano-san.

"How have you been Ritsu? Did you miss me?" Jake asked me while smiling.

"I am ok I guess. Yeah I missed you." I did miss him for the first couple of months, so it's not a complete lie. We started to catch up on everything that has happen. My mind keeps drifting off to Takano-san. I hope he is ok and not pissed. I should go see him or text him after Jake falls asleep. However, that plan failed because I was the first to fall asleep. My last thoughts were of Takano-san.

 **Poor Takano-san! Ritsu was finally going to confess and Jake had to ruin it. How are things going to happen now? Is Takano-san going to find out the truth about Jake Johnson? Is Jake going to put two and two together and find out that Takano-san is Saga-Senpai?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about being gone for so long and not updating this story. My family and I went on vacation and we have been super busy with sight-seeing and family junk, UGH! Anyways, I will be going back home next Monday and I will try to post at least one more chapter of this story. Anyways who is ready for chapter two of Ritsu will be mine!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing is the story.**

Chapter Two: Masamune POV

I watched as Ritsu was pulled into the building. I tried to call out to him but I was too late; he was already inside. I stayed outside to smoke a cigarette and then went to my apartment. I put my bag on the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I decided to work but my mind kept drifting off to Ritsu. _Who was that jack off and why did Ritsu let himself be dragged away like that? Ritsu didn't even put up a fight! He always complains and tries to fight when I pull him with me. Well, that was until tonight! He was going to confess and we were finally going to put the past behind us until jack off came! He just shows up and Ritsu just goes with him._ Inside my mind, the scene that happened outside played back in my head. _Ritsu didn't hug that man back and he seemed very shocked. He seemed even more uncomfortable; maybe Ritsu and he used to be close but now Ritsu wants nothing to do with him?_ I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 1 am. I decided to text Ritsu and see if his 'friend' is asleep or better yet GONE!

 **TO: My Little Prince (My cute/weird nickname for him)**

 **FROM: Takano Masamune**

 **Hey Ritsu, is your 'friend' asleep or gone? I'm lonely and bored! I miss you and you were going to tell me something I have been waiting for 10 years now! Please come over** **I love you.**

I put the phone down on the couch and went to the bedroom to change my clothes. As I was putting on the sweats, there was a knock on the door. I smiled because my Ritsu is here and I walk to the door. As I pulled it open, the person wasn't who I was hoping for but Ritsu little friend Jake Johnson.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he just smirks.

"Are you going to let me inside?"

"Why would I? I don't know you and you don't know me." He laughed and then smiled at me but not in a friendly way. He smiled with hate.

"I know who you are SAGA-SENPAI! Jake raised his voice when he said my old last name and smirked when my eyes widened. I sighed and opened the door more. He walked in and I followed him. He sat down at my table and pointed to the other side for me to sit down. _What the fuck?! Do you own this apartment?_ I walked over and sat down anyways.

"As I said earlier, what do you want?"

"Answers."

"You want answers to what?" Jake looked away for a minute and back at me.

"I want answers to why Ritsu and you were together outside. I want answers for why you texted him that you miss him and love him. I want answers for what he was going to tell you that you have waited for. However, the biggest answer I want is why Ritsu was the way he was with me outside and inside his apartment." I laughed and Jake narrowed his eyes.

"We were outside together because we work together and live inside the same building. I texted him that because I do miss and love him very much. He was finally going to confess he loved me tonight until someone fucking showed up. Thanks for that by the way and he was the way he was with you probably because he was shocked and uncomfortable." Jake looked like I just gave him the biggest shock of his life.

"Why would Ritsu tell you he loves you? He already knows the kind of guy you are and I am. Why would he want someone like you when he can have someone like me?" I snorted.

"Look, if you are pissed off about the whole thing that happened 10 years ago between us then I understand. I want you to know that it was honestly a huge misunderstand and that we both are at fault." Jake had a confused look on his face.

"You think it's a huge misunderstanding? Do you know what happened to Ritsu because of your misunderstanding?"

"Look I was in pain too. Ritsu and I already talked about this and you are starting to piss me off. So please get the fuck out of my apartment."

"I should be the one who is pissed here."

"Why is that?"

"Well Ritsu and you have been doing god knows what while I was in England trying to get everything ready for him to come back."

"Ritsu and I have nothing to do with you and I don't know what you mean by 'everything ready for him to come back'." I started to stand up to help him out of my fucking door when he made me stop in my tracks.

"I am Ritsu fiancé, you fucking asshole!" I froze in my spot while looking at this man in front of me. He had pain and hate in his eyes. After a minute, I sat back down and cleared my throat.

"I would say I'm sorry and all that shit but I am not." Jake snorted. "I love Ritsu and I always have. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I lost him 10 years ago. I am not losing him again. He loves me now and that's all that matters. I suggest you go back to England and leave us alone." Jake laughed and then smiled that cold smile.

"Ritsu loves me ok? We dated 7 years and I am not going to give him to a low-life asshole like you."

"Oh he loves you huh? Then why for nine months has he been in my apartment?" Jake looked away. I know I shouldn't keep going but I want him out of here. I hate this fucking dick and Ritsu is MINE. "Why does he kiss me first thing in the morning and the last thing at night? Why does he cuddle with me when he is cold? Why does he come to me when he needs help? Why does he moan so loudly when I touch him?" When I said that, Jake looked at me. I smirked. "Why does he pant so deeply when I put him in my mouth? Why does he scream my name when I enter him? Why does he cum so much with everything I do to him?" Jake snorted and shook his head.

"So what if you can turn him on? That just means you are a whore." _I'm going to kill this prick!_

"I'm not a whore. I just know what Ritsu likes. However you are missing one important thing right now."

"What would that be, Saga." I narrowed my eyes.

"If Ritsu really loved you like you say he does, why does he do all these things with me? Why was he going to tell me he loved me? Why did he never tell me about you?" Jake slammed him fist on the table and stood up.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO HELP HIM WHEN YOU BROKE HIM? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM? I FIXED HIM AND NOW YOU JUST COME BACK AND THINK YOU CAN HAVE HIM?"

"What do you mean fixed him?" Jake got that confused face again and then something clicked in both our heads. Ritsu never did tell me what the break up did to him and Jake didn't know that he didn't.

 **WHOA! What will happened next? Will Jake tell Takano what the break up did or will Takano have to get the answers out of Ritsu? Find out on the next chapter of Ritsu will be MINE!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for leaving you guys like this. When I came back from vacation, I became very depressed and I blocked myself off from everything in the world but now I am back! I promise I won't leave again without some warning! Anyways do you guys want another chapter of Ritsu will be Mine! I know I do, let's the story began.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing I own is the story.**

Chapter Three: Masamune POV

"You don't know what happened to Ritsu, do you?" Jake asked me with confusion and if I'm not mistaken sadness. I shook my head and he took a deep breath. He slowly sat back down and look at the table. "I honestly don't know if I should tell you or not," Jake laughed darkly. "I can't believe all of this! Ritsu cheated on me this whole year and he didn't even tell you what happen to him." I look at Jake and cleared my throat again.

"What happen to Ritsu ten years ago?" Jake look up at me and laughed with hate and pain.

"It's not my story to tell. If you want to know ask Ritsu, I am not going to tell you shit. You took my everything away from me. He is the only good thing I had in my life and you just stole him like it didn't matter. I hate your fucking guts!"

"Look I don't like you either, but I need to know what happened to Ritsu," Jake opened his mouth to say something. "Ritsu won't tell me! Trust me, I've tried to make him talk to me about that and he won't. You seem to know so I can only ask you. Now tell me, What happened to Ritsu?" Jake looked down and laughed. I sat still hoping that he would tell me. I needed to know what happened.

Jake shook his head. He look back up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If I tell you, you need to hear the story and that includes my story. Are you sure you still want to hear it?" I nodded my head. I needed to know what I had done to my Ritsu so I could beg for forgiveness.

"When Ritsu moved to England, he stayed in the house his parents had up there. He lived alone until a week after moving. I was sixteen years old and I had already had been on my own for four years." Jake look down at the table again and sighed. _I can't believe he is really talking!_

"My parents had kicked me out when I was 12. I lived in an old CEO building that happened to be right next to Ritsu house. One day, I went go steal everything I need to eat and live for the next couple of days. I got caught and they were going to kill me because I fought back. That was until a 16 year old boy came in-between the cop and me. He told him not to shoot and that he would pay for everything I had. The cop told him not to get in involved with a scumbag like me. He told him that he would be the judge of the person I was. He paid for everything and the cop left. I thanked him and he asked why I was stealing and why my clothes were so big and ripped. I told him that I didn't need his pity and run away. When I got to the building, I sat down and started to eat, I heard something coming through the window so I got scared and climbed in the hole on the roof. He came into the room I stayed and looked around. He said he wasn't here to hurt me and that he wanted to help me. He said that he was also broken. He said that I could trust him." Jake laughed again but not the same way. He laughed with sadness and I knew that it was because he for felt stupid for trusted him when he has been cheating on him with me.

"I jumped down from the roof and looked at him. He smiled and held out his hand. I took a step back and told him I didn't know him or what he wanted. He put his hand down and told me his name was Onodera Ritsu and that he wanted to help me. He started asking questions about my parents and how I ended up here and all that shit. I don't know why but I was honest with him and told him everything. When I was finished with my story, he told me he was very sorry for what happened to me and that he wanted to help if I would let him. I asked how and he told me he lived alone and that he had an extra bedroom in his house and had a very large sum of money. I asked him what he meant by all that. He smiled and held out his hand again, he asked if I wanted to live with him and we could take care of each other." Jake leaned back in his chair while I held my breath. I always knew Ritsu was a kind, loving person. I just couldn't believe he would take in someone he didn't know. What if Jake had been a killer or rapist?

"I don't know why I did it. I guess it was because he seemed like he was a honest person full of love and hope. However, he did seem very broken when I look into his eyes. It looked like all the life had been sucked out of him and he put up a very good front." Jake look into my eyes with hate and pain. We both knew why Ritsu was like that. I bowed my head to hide my graze.

"So I shook his hand and that how it all started. He brought me clothes and things I need for myself. Soon we became good friends but I started to feel things inside my heart." I sucked in my breath. I didn't know if I wanted to hear this part. Jake looked up and smile halfway.

"Don't worry, we aren't to that part.. yet." Jake sighed again and closed his eyes as I waited for him to finished.

"I didn't know what was happening to me so I just pushed it aside. Ritsu was the most caring person I ever met. He seem so innocence and good. However I started to notice that Ritsu always stayed in his room for hours and when he came out he acted weird. I started to get worried until one day the truth all came out. He started throwing things and I asked him what the hell was wrong. He just keep staying he was out and he needed it to help him. I asked him what he meant and then he looked at me. He was crying and breathing hard. I was never so shocked in my life. He just grabbed few hundreds and his jacket and left as fast as he could. I tried to follow him but I lost him. He came home around 10 that night and that's when all hell broke loose." I started to get scared not because of Jake but because I was scared of what Ritsu was doing and saying he needed. I knew we were getting to the part of what happened to my Ritsu. Jake was starting to shake and I knew he held this in for a long time. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. I started to shake myself. Jake opened his eyes and they were burning with hate and sadness and pain but most all brokenness. I sucked in my breath. _**WHAT HAD I DONE TO MY ANGEL?!**_

 **Well there you have it guys, Chapter Three of Ritsu will be mine! Stay tuned for chapter four where Masamune will know the truth once and for all.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I decided to post another chapter because I can't sleep and you guys earned it. Besides I hate to end on a cliffhanger, most of the time. So here is chapter Four of Ritsu will be mine!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing I own is the story.**

Chapter Four: Masamune POV

"When Ritsu came home, I ran to him and asked him if he was ok and what happened. Ritsu laughed and said everything was fine. He acted if nothing happen and took off his jacket. He walked into the living room but he didn't realized that a little bag fell out of his jacket. When I knew it was safe, I picked up the bag and found out it was cocaine. I started to get worried and even though I knew it was wrong I look though his jacket. I found a six more bags of cocaine, three big ass bottle of whiskey, four packs of smokes, and a box of condoms with 3 wrappers. I just couldn't believe it. I looked at all the things I pulled out and just stared at it in shock. This sweet, loving, caring, honest and innocence sixteen year old boy was a druggie, drinker, smoker, and had sex with god knows who three times. I started to back away until Ritsu came back up to me and he saw how I looked. He asked what was wrong but he cut himself off when he saw what I had found." Jake started to cry. His eyes seemed so far away and lost.

I could feel my heart breaking into bits. I knew that Ritsu took our break up hard but I didn't know that it fucked up his life. I know that I did most of the things Ritsu did too but when I started doing all that I was already in college and twenty years old. Ritsu was just starting his second year in high school and was a sweet, innocence, loving, kind, beautiful young boy. He should have never done things like that and what was worse was that Ritsu didn't just fuck and smoke and drink, he did drugs. _Oh my god, what had I done? I didn't think that Ritsu became the same way I did and even if he did, he became so much worse. He did drugs that could have killed him with doing them or without doing them. I had broken him that bad! I am a worthless son of a bitch! How could I do something like this to my love?_ I felt tears in my eyes and started to shake more. Jake looked at me and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling for?! You think this is funny?!" I yelled at him and he laughed and shook his head.

"I guess you must care even if it is just a little. You look like you're going to break down too." I got mad and was about to yell at him about how much I care about Ritsu. Jake put his finger to his mouth and shushed me.

"There is more so just listen ok? We have even got to part two of his break down." I took some deep breaths and look back at Jake. "I pushed Ritsu on the wall and held him there. Ritsu look scared and I just started yelling at him. I beg him to tell me why and ask him how long he was like this. Ritsu started to cry and pushed me off. He started to yell about how it made the pain stop. I asked him what pain and he just shook his head. He picked up his things and went to his room. He locked the door and wouldn't come out or talk no matter how hard I tried. It took a couple hours until he came out, but it wasn't him. He was high off his ass and held one of the bottles that was half way full. He started laughing and said that he was going to kill that fucker who did this to him. I asked him what he meant and he said 'I told you I was broken, didn't I?' He smile and yelled 'I am broken hearted and it kills me inside because even though I know I shouldn't; I want to see Senpai.' I didn't know what he meant and he just laughed some more. He said that he need the drugs and drinks and smokes to keep the pain away. Then he said he need sex because he need to feel loved. He said that Senpai taught him how to do bad things so he used them on whoever he could find. He said he loved to watch people moan and beg for him. He laughed again and then he just fell on the floor. I panicked and went to his side. I pulled out the phone he got me and tried to call for help. Ritsu grabbed my arm before I could hit the call button. He looked at me and laughed some more. He smiled then and sat up while wrapping his arms around my neck." Jake took a deep breath while I was crying and shaking.

"I will never forget what he said next. Ritsu said "Saga-Senpai, why did you hurt me? Was I not good enough for you? I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong but I can't live without you. Please love me back. I miss you. I love you." That's when I broke and I put my hand over my heart. I cried harder then I think I ever had.

 _What had I done? Ritsu was begging Jake to love him and told him he missed him because he thought it was me. He even said he was sorry for what he did. Ritsu I'm so so so sorry! I never meant to hurt you like that. I loved you so much just as I do now. I love you! I love you! I love you!_ Jake let me break down until I started to calm down. He asked me if I wanted him to keep going and I nodded my head.

"Then he just passed out. I decided not to call for help because I didn't know what they would do. I helped him onto his bed and in his sleep he called out for you and started to cry. He didn't wake up for two days. When he did, I told him I was going to take care of him and help him like he did for me. I told him we were going to get him off this shit. He nodded and told me he needed all the help he could get. Three weeks went by and Ritsu was in hell. He was going through detox and it hurt him very much. On the four week, Ritsu look like he was going to die but he got of his bed and took me to the school. We enrolled me for our second year in high school and Ritsu used his family pull so it looked like I was in school all along. Ritsu also used the pull so we had all the same classes. When school started, Ritsu seemed like he was all better and we even made friends with three other people who we both are still close with. I thought everything was going to be ok but then Ritsu fell off the wagon again." Jake shook his head at the memory and I sigh deep

"It lasted like that for a year. Ritsu would fall and do everything again. He fucked almost every girl in the school even the one who was our friend. He smoked and drank and snorted the cocaine. When I caught him, he stopped and had to detox again. Then he be ok for a couple weeks and then fall again. I helped him every way I could and finally my help seemed to start paying off. At the end of the year, Ritsu didn't fall again for almost three month and I hoped that everything was going to be ok once and for all but luck wasn't on my side." He took another deep breath and I was ready for the worse.

"I found Ritsu one day in the bathroom and he was passed out. At first I thought it was all that shit but then I noticed the blood on the floor and the deep cuts on his arm." I grasped and felt sobs start to take over my body again. I closed my eyes as tears started to fall. _**Ritsu, why did you do that? I know I hurt you but you already getting better. Ritsu I'm so sorry.**_

 **Well here is chapter four. I only ended the chapter because it was getting to long. There is more so click the next chapter if you want!**


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing I own is the story.**

Chapter Five: Masamune POV

Jake look far away again and I covered my mouth to try and hold myself together. "That's when I freaked the fuck out because I couldn't stand the sight and smell of blood. I called for help before I passed out next to him. I woke up in a bed next to his and he was staring at me. I asked him what happened and he said he needed to stop all the shit he did before so he found a new way to stop the pain. I remember just think about what I could do to stop this. Ritsu needed help and the only thing I could think about was to take him to therapy or a metal hospital." Jake laughed and shook his head. "The whole trip to the hospital caused us a lot of shit. Ritsu didn't need all that shit. They tried to take Ritsu and I to a foster home because they thought we were runaways. Finally, Ritsu connections pulled in and gave those assholes a bunch of money to leave us alone. I knew that this wasn't a onetime thing though and I knew Ritsu was going to get worse. So I begged one of the doctors who actually looked like he cared to teach how to help Ritsu if he cut again. I learned everything I needed to know and also got a lot of needles and that string shit to stich and medication. Finally the year ended when we left the hospital and I knew that Ritsu would be fighting to stay alive. I knew that I would have to keep him under my eyes 24/7." I was crying and shaking again. I couldn't help it! I can't believe what I did to my love. Jake looked at me and just kept going.

"Ritsu cut himself almost every chance he got. He was so depressed and wouldn't even talk unless he had to. He tried to kill himself many times and he even stopped eating." Jake looked up at me while I was breaking again. "Have you notice Ritsu not eating like he should or maybe his stomach hurting when he is stressed?"

"Yes I have. I always thought it was weird but I thought that it was just work or something medical." I grasped out as I shook harder _. Why didn't I see it before? It was all right in front of me! I knew Ritsu didn't eat right. I knew Ritsu had stomach problems. Now that I think about it, I think I seen the cuts on his arms. He is always wearing long sleeves so no one could see his arms However, I see him without one when we make love but I was so concerned with making Ritsu and me feel good, I didn't think twice._

"After another year, Ritsu almost really killed himself and I wasn't there to help him. I had gone out to get food for us and Ritsu a gift for being good for a couple months. He was eating and not cutting and not trying to die. When I got home Ritsu was very cold and not breathing. He had taken the pills I had locked away in my room. I panicked again and found a heartbeat but it was very weak. I called for help and they brought him back. He was in a coma for a week though. That was the last time I saw Ritsu like this because when he woke up, he told me he was ready to stop. I asked him what made him want to. He said 'No one knows what death feels like until you taste it. I don't want to go through this again until I am an old man.' Ritsu was allowed to go home and he was the Ritsu I knew he always was. He was a happy little prince and I started to feel things in my heart like I did before. It was stronger and that when I knew I was in love with him. I started to court him in every way I could. I was trying to make him love me." Jake sighed and smiled. "On New Year's eve, I took him on a date and when it was over we went to the lake. The fireworks started and Ritsu was so happy to see them. I got down on one knee and asked him to be mine. He was shocked at first and then he smiled and jumped on me. He knocked us to the ground and kissed me. That's how we started our relationship. We were together seven years until I decided that it was finally time to ask him. In our senior year in college, I took him to Disneyland and asked him to marry me on the last day we were there under the fireworks." Jake laughed happily at the memory. I felt my heart yank and pull. I know Jake took care of Ritsu when I couldn't but I still love him and I will not let him go. Ritsu is mine and I will make up everything I ever did to him by loving him the way he should have been loved 10 years ago.

"Two years in our engagement, Ritsu wanted to come back to Japan. He said he need to take care of somethings. He said he wanted to tell his family and come to terms with his past." Jake reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace. Around the sliver chain, was a gold ring with a Dimond. I knew that this was Ritsu's ring and it stabbed me in the chest. Jake wrapped his hand around it. "I was scared because I knew deep down, he would find you. I knew that if found you, things would take a turn for a worse but I didn't think that it would turn into _this!"_ Jake started to laugh again until his tears came out. I knew he was hurting because I know what it feels like to lose Ritsu. For the first time since I met him, I felt bad for him. Jake loved Ritsu, that was easy to tell and I know deep down that maybe Jake was better for Ritsu. However I won't go down without a fight.

"Thank you for telling me and also for taking care of Ritsu when I couldn't." Jake looked at me and wiped his tears. I took a deep breath, "I know you love him but you have to understand I love him also. Ritsu is also my everything. He helped me when I need him just like he helped you. I know that Ritsu might still have some feeling for you but I am telling you right now. I will not go down without a fight. I will fight for him just like I know you will. So we will just have to see who he chooses. I will also let you know that if you touch him or kiss him, I will kill you." Jake smirked and stood up. I also stood up and we look into each other eyes.

"May the best man win Saga." Jake laughed and started to walked out of my home. He was half there until he turned around and smiled. "I would watch Ritsu closely because just like you know what Ritsu likes in bed, so do I. Besides, you seem like you only like to top. The thing that drove Ritsu crazy with me is that we would take turns. He loved shoving his cock inside me. I loved the feeling he gave me when he took control of my body and made me his. I love feeling his cum deep inside me and he loved to cum in me also. He said it turn him on so much to watch me when he was shoved deep inside me. Something I think you will never allow him to do." My eyes widened as big as they could. Jake smiled and turn back around and opened the door and look at me one last time. "Oh and I also know everything about him. there was nothing Ritsu didn't tell me and judging how you didn't know what happened, I am going to take a wild guess. You don't know anything about Ritsu, do you?" I sucked in my breath and Jake laughed and closed the door. _I might have my work cut out with this one. I won't give up. Ritsu is going to confess. His love for me couldn't just go away in one night. I will win him and Jake will be gone within the week. Ritsu will be MINE!_

 **So there is Ritsu and Jake story! Masamune and Jake have some work cut out for them. Who will Ritsu choose? His First love or his ex? NLET THE GAMES BEGUN!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves! So I have been thinking about maybe giving Jake his own POV though the story so here it is and there will be one or maybe two more of his. So here is Chapter Six in Jake's POV!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing I own is the story.**

Chapter Six: Jake POV

I left Saga's house with the biggest smile I have had in a while. That shocked look on his face when I told him about Ritsu's and mine sex life was the best thing I have seen in a year. _That fucking bastard doesn't know anything about my Ritsu. Ritsu might think he loves him but I know that it's not true. He just missed me and was lonely. It does really hurt that he let Saga inside him. I just can't believe he really cheated on me. However, I know Ritsu was just hot and bothered by him. He didn't want it, I'm sure of that._

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked into his apartment and smiled because this place is so Ritsu. He has a couch and a small table. There is a desk in the corner and bookcases. I looked over at Ritsu and smiled. He was sleeping without a care in the word. He was holding a pillow to his chest and smiling softly. I walked into his kitchen to find something to eat. When I opened the fridge, I found jelly energy packets, soda, and gas station food trays. I shook my head and closed the door. _Geez Ritsu, you still can't take care of yourself, can you? Well don't you worry baby, Jakie is here and he will take care of you._

I walked over to Ritsu and sat by his feet. I reached out my hand and ran it through his hair. He hummed and reached out for my hand. I wrapped my hand around his and he smiled.

"Takano-san I love you." Ritsu moaned softly in his sleep and I growled. I removed my hands from him and sat back.

 _God, why does it have to be that asshole? Honestly, if it was anyone else, I MIGHT have let him go. If Ritsu really loved him and whoever he was proved himself worthy, I would have let him have Ritsu. I can't let that asshole have him though. He doesn't deserve Ritsu and Ritsu should have known better then to get involved with that dickhead again. I don't care if it was a 'big misunderstanding', he broke Ritsu and I can't forgive him for that._

I looked over to Ritsu and let out a huff of breath. I got on my knees in front of Ritsu's face and looked at him.

"Ritsu listen to me, I understand that you might love him and he might love you. However, I can't go down without a fight. I will fight for you and you will understand that you just fell in love with him because you were lonely and he helped you. He will break your heart again and you know he will too. People like him don't change. Don't forget that he laughed at you when you asked him if he loved you. He just fucked you and then didn't even try to follow you when you left." I took his hand in one hand and placed the other on his cheek. "I was there for you when he broke you. I loved you from the first time I saw you. You and I were meant to be together. Saga will break you and then where will you go? I love you Cutie. Don't let him have you. Come back to me."

Ritsu got a pained look on his face and turned away from me. I huffed out a breath again. _Looks like I'm really going to have to fight for my man back. Well one thing Saga will learn is that I play dirty. I will use everything I can against him. Ritsu will be mine and that the end of it._

I walked around Ritsu apartment to find his bedroom. I walked inside and looked at the bed. In that moment, I had a vision of Saga banging my Ritsu on that bed. I growled and ripped off the sheets and blanket. I looked in his closet and found new ones. As I pulled them down, a box fell and I felt my heart jump. It was a box that looked like a book. Ritsu used this box to hide his drugs, condoms, and smokes. I swallowed my spit and grabbed the box. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I opened the box. What I found inside the box wasn't what I thought I would. What I found was something way worse. Inside the box was pictures of us that he hid away from his self and everyone else. I felt my heart being ripped when I found letters that I never got. Most were not finished but there was one that was.

 _Dear Jake,_

 _Hi, I know it has been months since I last wrote and I am so sorry for that. I have done many bad things to you and I feel awful about it. It is almost the end of the year and I need to come clean about some things. I met Saga-Senpai again and in all honesty, I came here to find him. I wanted to meet him again because I wanted to put that part of my life to rest and find out what happened and also kick his ass. When I saw him again, I wasn't ready because it turns out that his last name changed and I didn't remember what he looked like. He is now my boss and he was the first one to put two and two together. When he confronted me about it, I found out that I was the one who was wrong. He laughed because he was nervous and he didn't know what to do. He didn't chase after me because I roundhouse kicked him and knocked him out. He didn't know where I lived and he didn't even know my real last name. I forgot that I did all this and when I was going to tell him everything he did to me, I looked into his eyes and saw all the pain I had caused him. I really hurt him Jake and it turns out he loved me all along and he told me that he isn't chasing me because he wants the old me back but he wants the person I am now. Jake I am so sorry but I have broken my promises. I stopped writing you and video chatting. I have made love with Takano many, many times and I have finally come to realize that I am in love with him. I want to give us another try Jake. He changed somehow and I love the person he has become more then I did his old self. He tells me he loves me all the time and how much I mean to him. He is so sweet and caring and loving. I'm sorry Jake but I am officially calling off the wedding and our relationship. I hope one day we can be friends again and Takano and you can get along. I will always love you but not the same way anymore. Thank you for taking care of me and loving me with all your heart. I will never forget you._

 _Goodbye Jake,_

_Ritsu_

I felt the tears rolling down my face as I folded up the letter and shoved it back in the box. I put it back and made the bed. I walked into the bathroom and washed my sadness away. I looked at myself in the mirror.

 _Don't let Saga get to you, Jake! You know who Ritsu really needs and you will win him over again. Saga isn't anything compared to you and you will win. Ritsu will be yours._

I smiled and walked back to the living room. I picked Ritsu up and held him close as I went to the bedroom. I laid him down and got in next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I put my face in his hair and inhaled deeply. My last thoughts before falling asleep were of Ritsu and how to get him back.

 **So here is Jake POV, I do feel bad for Jake but you will see how crazy he gets with trying to win Ritsu back. Anyways stay turned!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello my loves. Are you guys ready for a new chapter of Ritsu will be MINE! It's time for a show down between Takano and Jake. Let's do this!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners except for Jake Johnson. Jake is my OC and beside him, the only thing I own is the story.**

Chapter Seven: Ritsu POV

I woke up to the feeling of someone holding me. I thought it was Takano-san until I realized I was in my bed and Takano-san didn't come here often. I rolled over to find Jake sleeping soundly and holding me close to him. I sucked in my breath and started to panic. _What happen last night? I didn't SLEEP with Jake, did I? I remember talking to him and then passing out on the couch. Oh god, what is Takano-san going to do?! Wait, calm down Ritsu. Look down and see if yours and his clothes are on._

I lifted the blanket up and saw our clothes still on and sighed happily. Jake groaned and unwrapped himself from me. He rolled over and fell back asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11am. I slowly got out of the bed and went to the door. I looked at Jake one last time to make sure he was asleep and walked out the bedroom. I grabbed my keys and went out of my apartment. I locked the door and went straight to Takano-san's apartment. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I held my breath and willing the door to open with my eyes. Two seconds later, the door opened and there stood a sleepy Takano-san in a white shirt and sweats. _God, why is this man so sexy?_

"Hi Takano-san, I know you might be mad at me and I know I fucked up badly but can I just have two minutes of your time, please?" I looked him in the eyes and he smiled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his apartment. He pushed me up against the door and I sucked in my breath. He started to kiss my neck and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck while sliding one hand into his hair. He rubbed his knee softly against my growing hard on and smiled against my neck.

"I missed you so much." Takano said softly and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip asking to enter and I opened my mouth and slide my tongue inside his mouth. He moaned softly and low and pushed me harder into the door. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue fought with mine. Takano-san rubbed his hardness on my thigh and pulled away from my mouth. He sucked on my pulse point and I moaned louder. _Oh god, he is so hard and hot. I love him so much. He makes me feel so good. Wait… wasn't I here for something? Oh shit, I almost forgot!_

"Takano-san…Ahhh… wait…mmmm… we need to talk…humph…please" I panted as Takano-san slide his hands up my shirt and played with my nipples. "Oh god…Takano-san please…just give me…haaaah…ahhh…five minutes."

Takano-san groaned and pulled away from me. He was panting as hard as I was. He was flushed and I could see how hard he was through his sweats. Its's amazing how I can turn this man on.

"Ritsu can't we talk later? I need you now. I love you. I missed you. I want you." He grabbed my hand and shoved it down his sweats as he placed it on his dick. I moaned softly as he rubbed my hand up and down. Takano-san started to breathe deeply and shakily. "Do you see what you do me? You turn me on so much, Ritsu. I can't control myself around you. I have to have you."

"Takano-san please let's just talk real fast and then we can spend the day in bed ok?" I said softly and smiled at him as I tried to take my hand back.

"What are we going to do in bed all day." Takano-san made me wrap my hand around him tighter and I smirked started to jerk him off faster. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck as I moaned and he groaned. I leaned my mouth to whisper in his ear.

"I let you do whatever you what to me in your bed all day." Takano-san moan loud and deeply. "You can make love to me for hours and hours until we can't take it anymore." Takano-san started to shake and twitch inside my hand. I giggled and moan. "Takano-san, are you going to cum? Am I turning you on that much? You like this, don't you? You are a bad boy Takano-san. Don't make me punish you."

"Oh god Ritsu!" Takano moaned louder and twitched more.

"Come for me baby. Let me hear you." Takano started panting and held me tighter. He was shaking harder as I stroked him faster and gripped him tighter. Takano-san let out a loud moan and called out my name as he came inside my hand. I giggled and pulled my hand away as he calmed down. I licked and sucked off his cum from my hand. Takano-san look at me when as I sucked off the last of his cum.

"Mm I could get used to perverted Ritsu. That was hot baby." I giggled and pulled my hand away from my mouth. He kissed me hard and slid his tongue in my mouth. I kicked him back, matching his fever. He pulled back and moaned. "I can taste myself. You tasted better love. Come, let's talk so I can have you in my bed and help my love get off as well."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. He sat down and waited for me to sit down next to him. I smiled and climbed onto his lap. i straddled him as he sucked in his breath.

"Your pushing it Ritsu. I can't control myself when you get on top of me like that." I giggled again and kissed his cheek. He wrapped my arms around me. "Your being cute and loving. Am I still dreaming." He smiled and I shook my head.

"I decided something and when I decided it, I felt happier."

"What did you decided baby?" Takano-san smiled happily and he held me close.

"I decided that I am going to stop denying my love for you. Takano Masamune I love you with all my heart and I can't fight this anymore. I want to be with you and only you. I know I made you wait for so long and I understand if you don't want me anymore but I just want you to know that if you take me back, I won't run away again. I will fight for us always and I will never let you go. So I am asking you to officially be my boyfriend." I smiled and Takano-san looked down. He started to shake and I got worried. I placed my hand on his cheek and I felt something warm and wet. Takano-san looked up and he was crying but smiling happily.

"Ritsu you don't know how long I wanted to hear those words from you. I love you so much. Of course, I'll go out with you Baka. I will never let you go again." I smiled and kissed him hard. As we fought our tongue war, he pushed me down on the couch. When we broke apart, I held him close.

"Takano-san, there is something else I need to tell you. It's about Jake, the man who you met last night." Takano-san sucked in his breath and hide his face in my neck.

"I don't like him. He wants to take you away from me."

"I know but I just want you to know that he isn't going to. Takano-san, I will admit there was a time when Jake was my everything but he isn't anymore. I did love him but you were always in the back of my mind and that's why I came back to Japan. I wanted to find you and find out what really happened between us. Also, one of the reasons I helped Jake was because he reminded me of you with your parents. I couldn't help you and that tore me up inside." Takano-san looked into my eyes and I kissed him softly. "Please don't worry Takano-san, I'm not going anywhere. I really believe that you are the one I am meant to spend my life with. I believe that our love is special. You are like my soulmate." I looked away blushing and smiling a little. _Geez, when did I become so sappy?_

"There is that adorable blush I have been waiting for. I love you Ritsu." He kissed my cheek and I looked him in the eyes. I felt more blush rising upon my face .

"I love you too… Masamune." He kissed me and I knew that this was just the beginning of a VERY tiring yet loving sexual day and also the beginning of my happily ever after.

 **Hello again! Hehe, so how did you like this chapter! Ritsu finally confessed but don't you worry this isn't over yet! We still got some ways to go with a jealous and angry Takano, (he isn't mad or anything at Ritsu, he knows it's not him) a very angry and stress Ritsu, (Ritsu is this way with Jake) and Jake who at first played fair but then loses all control! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Ritsu will be MINE!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Ritsu will be mine! I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. I have been college hunting and it has taken forever. Also, I have started my new series (yes series lol) about Ritsu and Masamune life together! This will be a on-going story with many surprises, sex, family, and of course LOVE! Anyways, let's get into this story, shall we?**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to there rightful owners except Jake Johnson. The story below is also mine.**

 **Chapter Eight: Masamune POV**

As I kissed Ritsu long and hard, I thought about everything that happened in such a short time.

 _Ristu 's ex-fiance (who he dated 7 years) came back to be with him._

 _Jake found out about Ritsu cheating on him with me_

 _Ritsu was a drinker, druggie, smoker, and had play around for a year_

 _Ritsu then fell into depression and stopped eating and cutting himself_

 _Ritsu tried to kil himself who knows how many times_

 _Ritsu soon became better with the help of Jake... and fell in love..._

 _Jake told me he let Ritsu fuck him... something I honestly don't know how I feel about.._

 _Jake was right about me not knowing many things about Ritsu..._

 _Jake told me he would take Ritsu away_

 _Ritsu always thought of me even when dating Jake_

 _Ritsu confessed finally_

 _Ritsu chooses me_

 _Ritsu wants to be with me... only me_

I pulled away from Ritsu and looked into his eyes. He stared right back me with lust. The lust slowly changed into confusion as I kept staring.

"Masamune, are you okay?" I shook my head and sat up. Ritsu slowly sat up and crossed his legs. He put his hands into his lap and look at me.

"Ritsu... can I see your arm?" I asked while looking down. I am scared he will get mad and leave. I thought about this last night before falling asleep. _I want to be with Ritsu and I swear to God I will do things right this time. He won't be hurt like that again and I will never end this relationship. I still love him no matter what. However, we need to talk about this. I need to hear his side._ I looked up slowly and saw Ritsu with his head down.

"He told you, didn't he?" Ritsu looked up at me and there was sadness in his eyes now. I nodded my head slowly. Ritsu sighed heavily and shook his head. "Did he come to you or did you go to him?"

"He came to me after I sent you a text. He knew who I really was and he kinda just invited himself in. He wanted to know why we were together and what I meant in my text. He put two and two together and found out we had been having sex. I will admit I got mad after awhile because he was being a dick so I used things against him I shouldn't have. He ended getting really mad and said something like 'do you know what I had to do to fix him?' So I asked him to tell me because I knew you never would. He then said he was gonna fight for you and left."

"Masamune... I'm so sorry about that. Jake doesn't like anyone who fucks with me and in all honesty, he hates you more than anything in this world. He blames you for everything that happened. Last night, I was too shocked to tell him everything that has been happening and all I could think about was if you were ok. I was gonna come over here after he fell asleep but I fell asleep first. That's probably when Jake saw the message and came over. I am so sorry." Ritsu started to cry and covered his eyes. I reached over and uncovered his eyes. He wouldn't look up until I touched his cheek and kissed his tears away.

"Ritsu please tell your side. I heard his but I need to know what the fuck you were thinking. Why you do things like that? I know I did drink, smoke and play around also but I was in college and twenty. You were only sixteen, how did you even know where to get it or how to use it? Also, you cut yourself and starved yourself. How many times did you try to kill yourself?" Ritsu took a deep breath and started talking with his head bowed.

"I really don't want to talk about this but I don't want there to be secrets between us and I want us to be able to talk to each other. When I was getting off the plane in England, I ran into some people who were some drug dealers and pimps. You have to understand I made myself look completely different. I didn't want to look like a good little rich kid. I dyed my hair into a ash looking color. I bought a whole new look. I looked like a kid you didn't want to fuck with. You remember what Jake was wearing?" Ritsu looked back up. I nodded my head with a soft yes.

"I wore stuff like that. The leather jacket he was wearing was mine. Anyways, one of those people came up to me and offered me cocanie. My family gave a million to last for the year so I had the money. Most of it was on a card but I had about five hundred in my pocket. The guy told me his name was Axle and that the drugs could take me a whole another world. I brought it because I wanted to go to a place with no pain. I also bought whiskey and some random girl who was with them saw me. She started to flirt with me and I felt weird because that has never happened. Well, I ended up taking her to my parents house which became my new home. Her name was Rosemary. I later found out that she 'worked' for them. Anyways, she showed me how to do the cocanie. We were high off our asses and drank all the whiskey. We started making out and next thing I knew I woke up in my bed with her. I forgot everything that happened but the feeling of drug and drink. I loved that feeling." I sucked in my breath. Ritsu looked back down and shook his head. _Does he regret doing what he did? Also, I want to kill whoever this fucking Rosemary bitch is! How dare she seduce my love!_

"When she woke up, she started smoking and offered me one. Next thing I knew, I was living off all of that shit. I smoked a pack a day, drank some much my body became used to it and snorted cocain until I passed out. I sex with Rosemary many times and also just random girls who I ran into. I did it every chance I got. The one time I wasn't high or drunk or had some random girl on my dick, I went to the gas station and there was Jake. A cop was pointing a gun at him and Jake looked beat up. He had things inside his bag and I knew that he tried to steal something. When I got closer, I saw how big his clothes were and how old they looked. I stepped in and paid for everything. When we were standing outside, he told me thank you and I started asking him questions. He told me he didn't want pity and ran. He didn't know though that I saw him going though a window of this old building right next to my house. So I followed him, he told his story and I felt bad for him. I used to think I let him stay with me and bought him all things out of the kindness of heart. However, I know why I really did it now. I did it because he reminded me of you. I couldn't help you or save you from everything that was hurting you. So, I tried to fix that mistake with Jake. We become best friends and it seemed like we were happy but I started to get worse with each passing day." Ritsu looked so far away. I could feel the sadness take over my body again.

"The day Jake found out everything, I remember I was only thinking about how I was out and that if I didn't get it soon, you would pop back into my mind. I left and went to see Axle. I brought everything I wanted and met a friend of Rosemary's. She looked a lot like you. She had black hair and your eyes only a little darker. She was also a very big pervert. Her name was Poppy. I wanted her and she gave in without any second thoughts. She took me upstairs to her room. She was a 'worker' for them also. We had sex and then again and then Rosemary came up and joined us and we all had sex." I looked at him with shock. _Ritsu had a three way!? What the fuck!?_

 **There is another chapter! Sorry but this was getting a little too long for my liking. If you want to read, just hit next lol!**


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners except Jake Johnson. He is mine OC and also the story below is mine.**

 **Chapter Nine: Ritsu POV**

"Why are looking at me like that? See, I knew this was a bad idea! I knew you judge me! Everyone always fucking does or they fucking pity me. I don't want that shit." I stood up and started to walk out. I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around slowly with fury blowing up inside me.

"Ritsu I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at you like that. I am not judging you or pitying you! I would never do that. I'm just little shocked my boyfriend has had two girls on his dick at the same time." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Masamune.. I wasn't in my right mind. Even without being on all that stuff, I still was very broken. I am not telling you this stuff so you can feel bad or anything. I am just trying to be honest." Masamune looked down and sighed also.

"I know but it's just kinda hard to hear that you fucked other people Ritsu. Not only that but you also have your ex-fiance in your apartment right now. I am very possessive when it comes to you. Don't even get me started on the jealousy right now either. I want to find everyone you had sex with or dated and kill them all."

"How do you think I felt when I found you were a player in college also? How do you think I felt when I found out you fucked Yokozawa? Or when I found out not only you fuck him but you _dated him._ He told me himself about that while holding me to a fucking wall and telling me I am not good enough! He left a bruise on my arms for weeks!" Masamune looked back up and was shocked again. He started to look very enraged.

"He did WHAT!?" I jumped and he started to walk to his bedroom. I followed him and he grabbed his phone.

"Wait.. What are you doing!?" I asked with panic. _Oh god, please don't tell me he is gonna call him!_

"I gonna give my 'friend' a call. He think he can just fucking hold you to a wall and **BRUISE** you and just get away with it." He dailed the number until I took the phone away from him and kissed his cheek.

"Masamune I am fine. Please don't fight with him." I begged him with my eyes. He sighed and pulled me close to him. He backed up onto the bed with me and then sat down. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I was sitting sideways on his lap. I picked my legs up and laid them on his lap. I leaned into him and kissed him all over his face.

"I hate when you give your big puppy dog eyes. Why won't you let me call him baby?" I smiled at my nickname.

"Because I don't care about him doing those thing. He is your Jake." Masamune got a look of confusion. I giggled and he rolled his eyes. "I mean that he helped you. He helped you when you needed it, just like Jake."

"I still don't want him to touch you no matter what!"

"I understand but he doesn't do it anymore. He hasn't even brought you up when we talked about work. He hasn't since the day I told him the truth. He asked me why I never fought back and I told him that I was thankful to him for helping you and that I was very much in love for you. I told him I wouldn't leave you again." Masamune growled cutely in my defense against his friend. I rubbed our noses together. He smiled and brought me closer.

"You're are so adorable sometimes. It amazes me sometimes that we can sit like this or cuddle certain ways or that I can pick you up. I always wanted to all this things with you but was too shy to do it." I blushed and he kissed my burning cheek.

"Finish your side of the story please. I need you soon." He pushed his growing hard-on my thigh. I blushed more but chuckle softly.

"You really are such a perverted sex freak." He smacked my other thigh lightly and growled. I giggled and put my hands up. "Alright, alright... where was I?"

"The three-way with two bitches." Masamune growled out in hate.

"Okay so yet I did that and by the time I got home it was 10. I acted like nothing happened and went to the living room. I noticed Jake didn't follow me and I went back into the hall. I saw what he looked like and asked what was wrong but found out when I looked down. He freaked out and it scared me and also maybe me feel like a... mistake. I guess would be the right word. I grabbed my things and got high and drank a bottle and a half. I don't really remember what happened after I was already fucked up. I woke up in my bed and Jake told me that he knew everything now and that he would help me. I agreed because I did need help. However, once I finished all the hell detox can bring; I found a picture of you and me." Masamune looked heartbroken now. I put my hands on his cheeks. He had tears in his eyes and was looking at me with pain.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" Masamune shook his head.

"He didn't tell you what you said that night, did he?" I shook my head. "You begged him to love you back and told him you missed him. You told him you were sorry and that you just wanted to see him."

"Huh? I don't understand." Masamune looked down.

"You told him those things because you thought it was me." I sucked in all my breath and forgot how to breathe. Masamune felt me freeze and held me tighter. "Please keep going. I know there is more." I sighed but continued.

"When I found the picture, I broke again. I started doing everything again. The funny thing about all of this was Axle, Rosemary, Poppy, and Axle's boyfriend named Ash were in the same school with us and we had the same classes. I made them promise not to tell Jake though and soon we all became best friend. Anyways, I started doing everything again until Jake caught me. I stopped again but I kept falling. The last time I fell because of the drugs, it was because I lost the picture of us. It just killed me because that's all I had left of you." Masamune looked sad again so I kissed him over and over again until he gave me a small smile.

"I stopped doing drugs, smoking, drinking and having sex after the last time because I realized I couldn't remember who I used to be anymore. I was completely gone. I hated it. So I found another way to cope with everything. I started cutting and slowly stopped eating. The day I tried to kill myself for the first time, Jake found me. He took me the hospital but that just became fucking drama. I had to call my dad's buddies to get Jake and I out of it. Anyways, that's how my new year began. As we walked out of the hospital with fireworks going off, Jake and I both knew I was going to keep doing this." Masamune looked heartbroken again and I just sighed. _I hate doing this to him._

 **There is another chapter! Hit that button loves!**


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners except Jake Johnson. He is mine OC and also the story below is mine.**

 **Chapter Ten: Ritsu POV**

"Why Ritsu? Why would you try to die? What would I have done if I never saw you again because you were dead?" I smile softly.

"You would have found some lucky guy or girl and fall in love. Maybe even get married and adopt/have a child. You would have been okay Masamune. I was gone from your mind at first too. You only remembered because my dumb ass brought up books and the library." Masamune smiled and I kissed his nose.

"I glad I remembered. Even if I couldn't remember what you looked like, I remembered your eyes. I remembered your heart. I remembered your smile. If I didn't remember, I would have chased after you sooner or later." I looked at him with wonder. He smiled and rubbed his lips against mine like a feather. "I was already falling for you. The first time I meet you, I started to think about how cute you were even if you were useless." I giggled as he ruffled my hair. "Don't forget Ritsu. I did not chase after you and I am not sitting here with you on my lap so adorably because I wanted the old you. I love the current you."

"Do you still want to talk about this because I can feel how hard you are from me sitting 'adorably' on your lap or is that just something else hard and long?" Masamune blushed lightly and coughed to cover his shyness.

"Finish please baby. I know I am turned on but I want to talk." I chucked and smiled as I pushed my thigh hard against his very hard cock. He grunted and moved around a little. "Stop it baby! I mean it." He yelled playfully.

"I wanted to die because I hated myself and I hated myself for everything I did. I hated for leaving. I hated myself for letting you go so fast. I hated myself for not saving you. I hated myself for what I became." Masamune kissed me softly and loving. When he pulled away, I was breathless.

"Don't hate yourself. Please I don't want you to. I love you to much." I smiled and sighed.

"I can't help but dislike myself Masamune. Maybe with sometime, I can learn how to love myself. Right now, I still don't like myself but I don't hate myself."

"Why don't you like yourself?" I looked down and he leaned his head down until he could see me.

"I'm not good enough for you." He jumped back and grabbed my arms carefully but with strength.

"Ritsu stop that! Right now! Do you understand me? You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the only one who did help me. You gave me light and life and love. You still give all those things. When I found you again, I felt the light chasing away the darkness once again. I felt like I finally had my life raising inside once again. Now I have your big, beautiful and caring heart also. I am happier than I have been in ten years."

"How can you say that? I took the light away. I took away my love. I took away your life. I even roundhouse kicked you. I'm not attractive in any way. I have cuts all over my arms. I had sex with almost every girl in that school. I'm so normal looking. Look at me! I don't understand why you want me so bad. I don't see how I could be sitting on your lap and you get a boner in a second. What do you find so attractive about me? You could have any girl or guy or want. Why me?" I was crying now. I thought I was fine during all this but I realized I am holding back a lot. Masamune held me close and kissed my head while petting me.

"Ritsu please stop talking like that. You did take it away but you had every right too. I laughed and I know I didn't mean it to hurt you but I still did it. I should of know that it would hurt you. All that matters now is that I have all those things back. After ten long years, I have my everything back right here in my arms. You are the most beautiful, cutest, adorable, gorgeous, hottest, and sexiest person I have ever seen. Jesus Ritsu do you even know what you do to me? God I get turned on from everything you do and it's not just in my dick. It's in my heart and mind and body and soul. So stop this right now."

I stopped crying and blushed. Masamune held me tightly and pulled my legs until his arm one under one knee. He pulled me around until I was straddling his hips. My ass pushed right against his beautiful and hard cock.

"The end of our little story about my life is I finally got better after I almost really died. I stopped because I felt what death was really like it and I didn't like it. It was new years again when Jake confessed to me. I honestly was shocked at first but I knew deep down it was coming. He was being way to loving for him not trying to get with me. I haven't dated a guy since you at the time but I felt bad for everything he put on the line for me so I said yes and jumped on him and kissed him. At first, it was just me trying to be nice but after awhile I did fall in love with him." Masamune started to look mad again. I rolled my eyes and he growled.

"Even though, I did fall in love with him. As our relationship conuited, I started to think about you more and wondering about what happened because I couldn't remember. He asked me to marry him in our senior year of college. Jake, Axle, Ash, Rosemary, Poppy and I went to Disney world in America. He asked with the fireworks going off and his song to me playing in the background. We stayed engaged for two years until I needed to come back and find you. I did tell my parents about Jake and about me being Gay. They weren't to happy at first but accepted. They dropped my arranged marriage and stopped forcing me to become CEO of the family business. I did also tell them about you. I told them that I still thought I was in love with you but I was also in love with Jake. I asked them what I should do. They told me to find you and just see what would happen." Masamune was looking at me in wonder.

"You told your parents about YOU being gay and being ENGAGED to someone else BUT still being in love with ME!?" He looked me with shocked and even more wonder and I looked at him with confusion.

"Yes, is that weird?" He shook his head and chuckled softly. "What!?"

"You are one of the bravest men I have ever met!" Masamune looked at me with pride and love. I smiled at his warm look.

"When I met you again, I really wasn't expecting that. I honestly just needed the job and being put the manga department was just also a shock. After we started to spend time together, I found out why It wasn't the same with Jake. I never loved him as much as I loved you. That's why you were always in my head. I just wanted what Jake and I had but not with Jake. I want the cute, loving, playful and sexual relationship with you! Soon you took over my heart again and I stopped contract with Jake. You became all I could think about and when we had sex for the first time since the break up, I just couldn't fight as hard anymore. After that, well, yeah we fucked a lot and I started to let you in more and more. Now here we are you." Masamune smiled and grabbed my ass.

"You promise you want that kind of relationship with me?"

"Y-y-yes." I blushed.

"Mmmm There's my boyfriend. I love it when you get nervous and blush. I always did." I moan as he sucked my neck. He bit down roughly and I screamed out in pain but oh so much pleasure. "I love you. I want the same thing with you. I promise I'll give you everything you want. I'm all yours baby. We are gonna do this right. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know. I love you too." Masamune flipped us over and I was pulled into a passionate kiss.

 **So I know Jake told the story about Ritsu's past but I thought it be nice to see his side. Also, who doesn't love jealous and protective Masamune!? I know I do! Stay tuned for chapter 11!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello my loves!**

 **I am very deeply sorry to tell you guys this but as of right now, I am discontinued Ritsu will be MINE! I have been thinking about this for awhile now and in all honesty a lot of people wanted the story to be a certain way and because I love all of you so much, I tried to give you what you wanted. I started this story with my heart set on it and with making so many changes, I lost all the love and hope for it. I do want to finish the story and/or I will probably even try to rewrite it in the future. This was honestly one of my favorite ideas for my ritsu x Takano Fanfictions and I will not let it die forever. So as of right now the story will be discontinued until I feel the love I had for it come back. I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **As for my other stories, don't worry! Those will be continued and more will be add!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


End file.
